What if
by MDH
Summary: COMPLETE! What if Kenshin was in Sanosuke’s body while Sanosuke was in Kenshin’s body? Will they be able to switch back? ^_^ Please R/R!!
1. What if sake was put in tea?

Summery: What if Kenshin was in Sanosuke's body while Sanosuke was in Kenshin's body? How would that all work out? What will the reactions of the people around them be? Well, things will definitely be DIFFERENT.

*Important: I haven't read any fanfic like mine, but I'm sure there are out there. Just to let you know, I came up with this all by my lonesome self. No copying and ABSOLUTELY no copy and paste. It's not my style.

a/n: R/R please! It will be greatly appreciated! ^_^

Warning: This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. *everyone leaves* -_- Just as I said before, R/R please! Almost everyone will be OOC especially Kenshin and Sanosuke and a bit of Kaoru [you'll see once you read the first few paragraphs]. Also my lack of knowledge about some info in the Rurouni Kenshin show will cause me to make mistakes so please correct me if I'm wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Rurouni Kenshin other than this fanfic. So don't sue because if you do, I have no money to give. ^^

I hope you all like it!

__________

What if… Chapter 1: What if sake was put in tea? 

All was well in the Kamiya household. The birds were singing, the trees were swaying making a hypnotizing sound, the cold yet warm breeze was blowing by, and Kenshin was cooking. Cooking Miso Soup to be exact. But unfortunately, everything must be balanced. The bad part was that Sanosuke and Yahiko were screaming at the top of their lungs calling each other names that it can be heard miles and miles away. But other than that, everything else was the usual. 

As Kaoru sat up in her futon, she felt a bit dizzy and lousy so she lied back down. She covered her face with her hands and then wiped some sweat off her forehead. _'Huh. This is odd. Why can't I remember anything other than waking up right now?'_ Kaoru was trying to the best of her ability to remember at least one thing, but the harder she tried, the more of a blur it became. Then suddenly a knock came.

"Miss Kaoru? Miss Kaoru? Are you awake?" A red-haired man questioned with a bit of worried ness in his voice. He knew everything that happened and so not wanting to wake or disturb the woman, was about to leave and start the laundry. But he stopped when he heard a faint voice calling his name.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said in such a weak voice not being able to say his name any louder than she already did. At that said, he hurriedly went back to her room and slide the door [?] open. 

"Miss Kaoru? Are you feeling better?" Kenshin questioned. Kaoru just looked at him with confusion written all over her face. Obviously she had no idea what he was talking about. She just felt like saying, 'Oro?' But boy was she going to be surprised when Kenshin tells her what she did.

"So you do not remember anything?" Kenshin was about to have a little fun with her, but decided not to. He didn't want to be thrown all the way to Timbuktu. Anyways, he had to be the gentle, honest, and chivalrous rurouni. Minutes past slowly in silence. Kaoru was starting to get impatient.

"Well?" Her eye's started glowing a dreadful red while her eyebrow was twitching with irritation.

"Oro?" Kenshin had the blankest expression on his face. He didn't really want to tell Kaoru because he knew that she would either laugh at his face or tell him that he's just hallucinating.

"Well?! Aren't you going to tell me what happened? I have a right to know." Kaoru said in a demanding voice. Kenshin, being the truthful one, had no choice but to just tell her.

"Well…" Kenshin started like that.

*Flashback* 

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!! That was SO funny!!" An EXTREMELY drunk Sano replied to no one in particular and slapped the air. Everyone at the 'Sano party' thought that he was crazy. But in Sano's mind, he was talking to his imaginary friend. To him, when he was drunk, considered that to be normal. 

Sano was walking around tripping here and there once in a while when an idea came to him. He thought that it would be fun to slip some sake into Kaoru's tea when she wasn't looking. He thought it would be hysterical to see Kaoru putting some 'moves' on his buddy ol' pal Kenshin. Just thinking of it made him fall to the floor rolling around laughing. When he finally calmed himself down, he thought out his scheme. Since he wasn't able to think straight, all he could think of was to use Yahiko to distract Kaoru, and while their 'battle' occurred, he would push Kenshin in the middle, and then quickly put sake in her tea. [a/n sorry if the plan was a bit bad ^^] So he made his way to Yahiko and told him everything about his plan. Yahiko automatically agreed saying that he would never pass up an opportunity like this. So Yahiko went to Kaoru calling her everything that associated with the word 'ugly.' This made Kaoru mad that she went to get her bokken. Yahiko started running around while Kaoru was chasing him. Kenshin, knowing that this could get dirty, went over to stop the two from 'killing' each other. 'Well, guess I didn't have to do anything to get rid of Kenshin.' Sano deviously grinned and went towards the tea that was about to be contaminated with sake. Sano, not really knowing when to stop, almost spilled some sake because a teacup can only hold so much. Wanting to have more fun, he put a small amount of sake in Kenshin's cup. After, he made a run for it. But as drunk as he was, he tripped and fell flat on the floor while holding the bottle of sake above his head making sure he wouldn't spill a drop. When the fighting was over, Yahiko had a couple bruises and now had to do 1,000 swings [?] for training. Telling Kaoru to calm down, Kenshin motioned for her to sit back down with him and drink more tea. Kaoru and Kenshin were too foolish to realize that their cups were practically full that they just went ahead and drank it. Kaoru and Kenshin, not being alcoholics, got drunk fast. It didn't affect Kenshin as fast as it did to Kaoru. Sano and Yahiko were laughing their heads off while Kaoru put on a seductive smile and started walking clumsily towards Kenshin. But before she even got half way, she past out and was about to fall if it weren't for Kenshin's strong [*drool* ^_~] arms. Sano looked disappointed. Disappointed that he wasn't able to see some 'action' between the two. So instead, he just went to his room, sulking while a bottle of sake was still in his hand, and plopped on his futon. The beating Yahiko took tired him so he fell asleep on the floor. Kenshin just looked around, being a tad drunk, and then picked Kaoru up and slowly brought her to her room. When he got there, he carefully laid Kaoru on her futon. He felt that Kaoru was hot [a/n hot as in high temperature] and saw that she was sweating. He decided that tomorrow he would call Megumi to check up on Kaoru.

The next day, Kaoru stayed asleep the whole day. This worried Kenshin terribly and finally remembered to call Megumi. When Megumi got to the dojo, she checked Kaoru for any illnesses. She just simply said that she had a slight fever, but it will go away in a day at the most. 

*End of flashback*

"And that's how it all went, that it did," Kenshin said having his usual expression on his face. Kaoru just looked at Kenshin in amazement like he was growing a second head or something. Kenshin just thought, 'I knew it, she will say I'm crazy, that she will." But instead she got up, struggling a little, and went towards that door. Kenshin had that 'Oro?' look again.

"Where are you going Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked in curiosity.

"To kill Sanosuke!" Kaoru yelled and started running around the dojo looking at him. All Kenshin could do was sweatdrop.

__________

Is it funny? Well I hope it is. It will get funnier in later episodes. And a lot of OOCness. 

*Please review!! I want to know what you think of my fanfic!! 

Thanks for reading and now press that button that says 'Go.' ^_^

[ -miko demon hunter-] aka [ -kamiya riyuka- ]


	2. What if Kaoru's thinking

Summery: What if Kenshin was in Sanosuke's body while Sanosuke was in Kenshin's body? How would that all work out? What will the reactions of the people around them be? Well, things will definitely be DIFFERENT.

*Important: Well, I wasn't really surprised when I saw other fanfics with the same title as mine, but don't be mad [those who wrote a fanfic with the title 'What If'] because the idea of the whole body switching thing just came to me and I had to write it and the first question started with 'What if' so I just chose that to be my title. 

*Even more important: Thanks a bunch to…

Kittenwithclaws: Thanks for the complement! I'll try to update my story A.S.A.P. ^_^

Mary: Oh wow! You really like it! *tear* Well I too sorta think that Sano is on the 'hunky' side. ^^ *whew* Its good to know you haven't read anything like this…I really wanted mine to be different.

Maliks-dragon: Another thinks my story is funny! Woohoo! ^_^ I really wanted the first chapter to be longer…but I just couldn't think of anything for how Kaoru should beat up Sano. [I love you Sano! ^_- lol] 

san: Sorry! I had that idea, but my fingers have a life of its own…lol. They just type and type. But don't worry, I'll force Kaoru to make moves on Kenshin one way or another [Or other way around]. ^_~ *sigh* Poor Kenshin…he will be the target of my torture. ^^

Sailor Shi: I hoped that at least some characters were not OOC. *whew* Thanks! [What a coincidence…I have spring break in about a week! ^^]

Mistress of time: Hah! That's funny stuff! Thanks and I hope you like this chapter! ^_^

RaVeNwInGs: Thanks! I really appreciate it! WAIT…DON'T KILL ME YET! [^_~] Here's the second chapter! ^_-

…also to those who will [I hope more people will review.] review later…I would also like to thank you!

Well, I'm surprised I got this many reviews! I feel loved! Thanks!

a/n: R/R please! It will be greatly appreciated! ^_^

Warning: This chapter might be a bit boring. I'm just typing this at the top of my head. I haven't really thought out what will happen. I just felt like writing out chapter 2 now.

Disclaimer: No own. No sue. No money. That sums it up in six words.

I hope you all like chapter 2!

­­­__________

_previous chapter…_

"Where are you doing Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked in curiousity.

"To kill Sanosuke!" Kaoru yelled and started running around the dojo looking at him. All Kenshin could do was sweatdrop.

__________

What if… 

Chapter 2: Don't you wonder what might be in Kaoru's head?

"AHHH! Sanosuke Sagara! [?] YOU COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Kaoru was flaming mad that, if it was possible, become battousai  herself. She was really irritated with him AND Yahiko. Why were they always picking on her? Always making fun of her? But right now, that didn't really matter. All that mattered was to kill the stuffing out of Sano and Yahiko. When no reply came, she cooled herself down and waited for them on the steps of her dojo, knowing that they would come around anytime soon. Then a weird thought came to mind…

When Kenshin came out of her room in search of her and to see if he could stop the violent fight, if there was any, he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. When he looked at the source, he became uncomfortable. It was the way she was looking at him. So…seductive [a/n There yah go san! More coming…just keep reading. ^_^].

Kaoru was actually thinking about the whole sake-in-tea incident. She was wondering what she had done. First of all, she didn't remember anything. Nada. Zilch. Absolutely nothing. Second, she was drunk! How exactly can non-alcoholic people control themselves when they were never exposed to alcohol? Thinking about actions…what if she did something not so appropriate to Kenshin? Then, she heard someone walking and come to a stop. She stared into those deep violet eyes. She just couldn't stop looking at them. Then an image came to her mind…

"Hey Kenshin…" Kaoru put on her best seductive smile she could muster while motioning him to come closer. Kenshin was not sure about this, but he could never refuse his Kaoru. Making his decision, he started walking towards her slowly with caution.

Then she said in a low whisper, "I wanna tell you something…" She put her mouth against his ear and said something, which made the rurouni blush a pinkish color. Then what she did next surprised the rurouni. She put her mouth against his ear again, and started licking it. Now this REALLY made him uncomfortable that he just backed away with now blushing a dark crimson color. Kaoru just looked sad because she was having so much fun. 

When Kenshin started backing up more, she walked towards him and said, "Where do you think your going?" Then a bed magically appeared and…

She immediately stopped at that thought and put on a sick expression like she was about to throw up. She couldn't believe what she was thinking right now.

'Maybe its just the sake still having affect on me,' she thought. When she snapped out of her daydream, she was [unfortunately] still looking at Kenshin. He looked scared.

'Gee…I think I'm scaring him,' Kaoru immediately gazed at something else so it can occupy her attention at the moment. She didn't want to look at him in fear that she might think something dirty again. 

'I better say something to her or…uh…who knows what she might do to me,' Kenshin thought. 

"Miss Kaoru, I bet you're starving, that you are. Would you like for me to make some breakfast for you?" Kenshin said trying not to make eye contact with her. 

At 'breakfast' said, her stomach growled. "Heh heh…that would be great Kenshin." Kaoru licked her lips and that action made Kenshin blush. She wondered why he was a reddish color and imagined if it was something she said…or did.

Kenshin automatically made his way to the kitchen to make some rice balls. He kept on playing that same look on Kaoru's face over and over again in his head. The more he thought about it, the more he blushed. 'I really have to get rid of this blushing habit, that I should. Its making me tired.' Kenshin was too distracted with his thoughts that he totally forgot about the rice balls. 

Time past quickly and Kaoru was wondering when her breakfast would be done. She hastily got up and started towards the kitchen. When she got there, she saw a spaced out Kenshin. She waved her hands in front of his face, and when she got no response, she just shrugged her shoulders and took some of the finished rice balls Kenshin managed to make. It took only a second for Kenshin to come back to earth and realize that his rice balls are missing. He looked around making sure that some cat or something didn't take it. He suddenly stopped turning in circles when his eyes met a slender woman looking at him. She just giggled and went back to eating the delicious rice balls. 'I really have to get Kenshin to teach me how to cook.'  

Kenshin eventually finished and starting eating himself. The dojo was so quiet that you could hear Sano and Yahiko arguing again. 'SANO AND YAHIKO?! YES! Now I get to pull their eyes out!' At that thought, she grinned and got up making the rurouni curious on what she was going to do. She quietly walked to her room to set up a trap…

__________

O.O GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! So sorry that its short! [I just blanked out…please forgive me!]

Ok, I just want to add this because I thought it was funny. [I'll probably only do this once in a while…if something funny comes to mind.] Well, go ahead and read it and in your review…tell me if its funny. [It starts off with the whole Kaoru-imagine-weird-thing part. Hope you like it!]

"Hey Kenshin…" Kaoru put on her best seductive smile she could muster while motioning him to come closer. Kenshin was not sure about this, but he could never refuse his Kaoru. Making his decision, he started walking towards her slowly with caution.

Then she said in a low whisper, "I wanna tell you something…" She put her mouth against his ear and said something, which made the rurouni blush a pinkish color. Then what she did next surprised the rurouni. She put her mouth against his ear again, and when she was about to do the unthinkable, she threw up in his ear! 

"ACK! Jou-chan! You weren't supposed to do that!" Sano said looking through the script. Kenshin was running around trying to look for a bathroom. 'I shouldn't of had let her talk to me while she's that close to my ear and she's drunk,' Kenshin finally found the bathroom and washed [well tried ^_^] to get everything out of his ear. 

While Kenshin was doing everything he could to clean himself up, Yahiko was rolling on the ground laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Poor *gasp* Kenshin…*silence* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" 

So Kenshin was in the bathroom, Yahiko was laughing his head off, but what's happening with Sano and Kaoru? Well…

Kaoru motioned Sano to come closer with her index finger. Then she started walking towards him while swaying from side to side. Sano just looked in horror at how he might look after Kaoru…

"NO! Stay away from me!" Sano yelled backing away. 

"Hey…where are *hiccup* you going? I just *hiccup* wanna *hiccup* have some fun?" Kaoru said running after Sano. Then she tripped. So Yahiko continued laughing, Kenshin continued scrubbing, Sano continued running for his dear life, and everyone was happy. [I don't think so…*grin* ^^]

What do yah think about it? Funny? Well I thought it was. I hope you like it. That was just something extra for making this chapter extremely short. ^_~

*Important: If you have any ideas for what the trap should be or how it should be set up, PLEASE put it in your review! Arigatou!

*Really important: Review! I know this is not the best chapter in the world, but I'd like to know what you think about it. Bad? Funny? I will take flames but only if it is said nice. ^_^

*Not really important but its important: My Japanese is not so fluent. Forgive me if I made any spelling errors or anything else. Oh and also, is it rice balls or rice cakes? I'm a little confused. 

Well anyways, thanks for reading chapter two. Now you can go ahead and press the button that says 'Go.' ^_^

[ -miko demon hunter- ] aka [ -kamiya riyuka- ]


	3. What if Kenshin and Kaoru turned evil?

Summery: What if Kenshin was in Sanosuke's body while Sanosuke was in Kenshin's body? How would that all work out? What will the reactions of the people around them be? Well, things will definitely be DIFFERENT.

*Important: R/R! It encourages me to update this story faster! ^_~

*Even more important: Thanks a bunch to…

Anime Goddess: Yay! *jumps for joy* You like my story!

poiuy: I hope you get to like my story better.

Faith: Thanks! Its good to know you like it! 

Yume Kuroi: You really think its sweet? Well, here's the third chapter for yah! ^_^

Kitsune Magic: Arigatou for the suggestion and the review! Fortunately, I didn't come up with a trap so read the chapter to see how Kaoru set it up and the result.

Sayian Siblings Goten and Hope: Lol! Thanks! [I kinda thought that the last chapter wasn't all the great, but scratch that out. ^^] Also thank you for the suggestion!

Mistress of time: HAHA! Love the suggestion! [Maybe I'll add the whole thing about Kaoru having a flame thrower…0.o] Oh my! Me? Added to your favorite authors list? THANKS! ^_^ 

…also to those who will [I hope more people will review.] review later…I would also like to thank you!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

a/n: Ok, I added everyone's suggestions, [I didn't want anyone to be left out…and also because they were just great and funny suggestions!] changing them a bit so that it will fit in with the story.

Warning: OOCness!! You have been forewarned.

Disclaimer: Leave me alone because I don't own anything relating to Rurouni Kenshin other than the idea for this fanfic and also because I have nothing to give.

I hope you enjoy chapter 3! 

__________

_previous chapter…_

Kenshin eventually finished and starting eating himself.The dojo was so quiet that you could hear Sano and Yahiko arguing again._ 'SANO AND YAHIKO?! YES! Now I get to pull their eyes out!' _At that thought, she grinned and got up making the rurouni curious on what she was going to do. She quietly walked to her room to set up a trap…

__________

What if… 

Chapter 3: What if Kaoru AND Kenshin turned evil?

Kaoru walked to her room thinking over what type of trap she should set up. When a brilliant plan hit her, she realized that she needed another person to help her out since there are two people she wanted revenge upon.

'Hmmm…Megumi? No…she would probably laugh at me and leave telling how silly and stupid I am. Misao? Not a bad idea, but she might make a noise or burst out laughing and ruin the whole thing. Aoshi? He's tall so he could get Sano, but he's too serious to play games like this. He'll probably be too busy meditating anyways. So that only leaves…'

"KENSHIN! Could you come here for a second?! I have a question to ask you!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs. In a split second, the rurouni came tumbling in asking the usual.

"Is there anything wrong Miss Kaoru?" Curiosity was written all over his face wanting to know what was going on.

"Hey Kenshin…" Kaoru played around with her thumbs for a few seconds and finally asked, "you wanna help me kill Sano and Yahiko?" Kaoru put on the best puppy eyes she could. 'He can't refuse me now…not while I have these puppy eyes of mine. After all, these eyes won me a contest!' But unfortunately, if didn't really work for the rurouni.

"Gomen Miss Kaoru, but I don't think that killing will solve anything," Kenshin tried reasoning with her, already knowing that she was talking about the whole 'drunk' issue.

Kaoru, being the persistent one she is, thought of something at the top of her head to persuade the rurouni to assist her in her plan.

Then, putting on her best seductive smile on, [*whew* it's a good thing she's not drunk anymore…or at least that's what I think…-_-] ran towards Kenshin, and spoke in a low voice in his ear [ACK! The torture! Poor Kenshin…]saying, "Please Kenshin…"

When that was said, Battousai somewhat took control and said in a husky voice, "Ok…" Then he smiled. Kaoru recognized that voice, but let it slide a bit because he was helping her. The rurouni managed to take over and realized what he just did. Though he thought that it would be fun for a change.

It wasn't hard to set up the ambush. What was hard was waiting for them to come back to the dojo. But their waiting didn't last much longer. Now they could hear their footsteps against the ground. On top of that, they could hear that they were once AGAIN fighting over something pointless. 

In a few seconds, it would be time for some action. As their footsteps got louder, Kaoru counted down.

Kaoru mouthed, '3…2…1…' and snapped when the door to the storage place [a/n gomen! gomen! lack of knowledge…help me out here] opened. Kenshin and Kaoru quickly put the buckets of fish and a slimy substance that contains gods know what over Sano and Yahiko's heads. Sano and Yahiko were oblivious to their surroundings, got VERY confused.

"Why did it get so dark?" Yahiko questioned while he and Sano were pulled across the room and tied to a chair. Kaoru tried to hold back he laughter till after they were tied down securely but she couldn't help it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kaoru was on the brink of tears just because of laughing. Sano and Yahiko were very surprised.

"KAORU?!" Sano and Yahiko both exclaimed at the same time. "But who's the other person?" Yahiko questioned. When Kaoru and Kenshin finished tying them down to the chairs, they removed the buckets, leaving both Sano and Yahiko sticky with slime or whatever it was, allowing them to see that it was Kenshin.

"KENSHIN?! What are you doing here?" Sano had a dumbfounded look on his face. Kaoru sighed, 'Gods…does he have to be so stupid?

"Kenshin helped me tie you guys down! DUH!" Kaoru then hit the back of Sano's head making him angry.

"Kenshin! You've sunk real low! REAL LOW!" Sano yelled. Kenshin just backed away from the crowd and went to the corner to play with his fingers.

"Well that's your problem because Kenshin's on my side!" Kaoru then took out her make-up and started putting A LOT on both of them. Then she carried both Sano and Yahiko with her god-like power to Kyoto while Kenshin trailed behind.

When they got there Kaoru put a sign on them, without them knowing, that said, 'Leave me alone. I need time to think.'

Kyoto was busy as usual and was loaded with a bunch of people running around carrying bags or something like that. No one dared went near them. They just stared as if they were a monster from outer space. Some even laughed hysterically. Sano said the occasional, 'What are YOU looking at?' or 'Go away and stop starring!' Time went slow for the two. Sano was busy shooing the people and telling them to keep on walking while Yahiko was dead silent. 

They were left there for days, starving. And if they day couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. Starving, soaking wet, bored, angry…not good combinations. Sano wondered why they were even here in the first place. Me, drunk, sake, Kaoru, tea…then it all came to him. Kaoru was mad about the whole putting-sake-in-tea thing. He managed to stifle a chuckle. 

One day, Misao and Aoshi happened to pass by them. Misao laughed…A LOT and Aoshi, serious Aoshi, put on a smile, laughing under his breath. Well, who couldn't? When you tied to a chair, soaking wet, make-up smudged all over you face, and had a frown on your face too, you're destined to laugh eventually. All was quiet until Misao broke the silence.

"Why are you guys, or may I say ladies, heh heh, doing here…and looking like that?" Misao asked with a grin. 

"Ugly and Kenshin tied us up, put this horrible…thing on us and put greasy, oily, slimy stuff on us too." Yahiko spit out in disgust. 

Then Aoshi, speaking for the very first time [can you hear the tune?], said, "Well maybe it was for a good reason. Let's go Misao, they have some thinking to do." Then they both left.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP US AT LEAST ONE LITTLE BIT?!" Sano was getting tired of this game. He wanted to get out and fast before he dies of boredom. 

The rest of the day went the usual with the same routine: stomach growls, argument on whose fault it was that they were in this situation, silence, more silence, and then back to stomachs growling.

'I'm going to find a way to get back at those two! Just they wait and see!" Sano and Yahiko both thought.

__________

I hope that was long enough. ^_^ Do you think it was funny? Well I definitely had fun! 

Ok, I already know what's going to happen next so I hope you're looking forward to it! ^^

So what do you think about it? Funny? Well just leave your comments on your review! I take flames, but only if they're said nicely. ^_^

Well anyways, thanks for reading chapter two. Now you can go ahead and press the button that says 'Go.' ^_^

[ -miko demon hunter- ] aka [ -kamiya riyuka- ]


	4. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

I won't be back to continue this story [unless I can use my dad's laptop] until about the 26th or 27th because I'm going somewhere…very far. ^^…but it depends. So don't worry. I would never abandon this story. It means A LOT to me! ^_^ Anyways…I'm off.

[ -miko demon hunter- ] aka [ -kamiya riyuka- ]


	5. What if Saito was

Summery: What if Kenshin was in Sanosuke's body while Sanosuke was in Kenshin's body? How would that all work out? What will the reactions of the people around them be? Well, things will definitely be DIFFERENT.

*Important: R/R! It encourages me to update this story faster! ^_~

*Even more important: Thanks a BUNCH to…

Ryou's_Princess: It's just a fanfic and if it really happened…I'd be on the floor dead with you. ^^

Akari Sennyami: Awww…sorry about that. Couldn't type my story…it got me sad because I had a lot of ideas. But here's the real fourth chapter! Yay! I'm excited too! Wow, that tactic really works? *evil smirk* *everyone starts to run away from the evil me* Yes…naughty Kaoru…^^ She's very evil! 

Mistress of time: HAHA! It seems that Sano and Yahiko were happy I was gone. Well it sucks for them because I'm back and ready to put them through torture once again! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry again…as I said, I wasn't able to continue, but I think this chapter will be extra long. OH…I did read your story and it was great! I have to catch up on reading fanfics. I'm REALLY behind! 

Yume Kuroi: You're right. Payback really is a bitch. [0.0] Lauli seems interesting…lol.

Sayianprincess: I'd hate to face you 'cause you might be angry that I didn't update A LOT sooner, but it's better late than never.

Neko-Metallium: Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was funny. Just you let you have a sneak preview…they're probably going to switch next chapter. You'll see why. ^_^

Mary: LOL…Kenshin and Kaoru…evil…means death…X_X HAHA! Hey, what a good idea! I could use that for next chapter because…well you'll figure it out after you read this chapter.

DARK Z 14: Am I doing a good job? Well, thanks for the motivation! ^^

Chaos: The whole imagining thing just came to mind. 0.o But its good to know that my story is not predictable. As a said, they'll probably switch next chapter. 

darkemerald22: Hehe…sorry but I needed more ideas in order to make this chapter. O_Q But now I have A LOT of ideas so this chapter will be longer. ^_^

jouko-chan: I pleased to see that you liked that chapter! I've changed the chapter name just for you! ^^ It just that at that time, I couldn't think of a what if… title. Thanks for the suggestion! It made me think! 0.0 Lol.

d8hp: Evil and torture is what this fanfic's all about. ^_~ I still don't know who should get the last laugh, but it probably won't show until the last chapter…o_Q

Kitsune Magic: Your welcome! I TRIED not to leave any suggestions out. 

…also to those who will [I hope more people will review.] review later…I would also like to thank you!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really got tired of typing reviews…there's so many! ^_^ That's a GOOD thing!

a/n: Sorry for not updating sooner…I was being charged for going on the internet…evil people. ^^ Well, while I was over there, I was hit with so many ideas…so I just wrote it all on paper. It ended up being four pages [front and back] and some margins. X_x I hope its long enough.

Warning: *sigh* Kaoru gets…never mind. Just read! ^_^ Oh yah…stupid humor. I sorta found it funny, but I don't know about you. Also…mistakes are everywhere! They are invading my story! 

Disclaimer: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, and everyone else…they are cool…but…I don't own them. *breaks down on the floor and starts crying* 

Anyways…I hope you like the read chapter 4!

__________

_previous chapter…_

The rest of the day went the usual with the same routine: stomach growls, argument on whose fault it was that they were in this situation, silence, more silence, and then back to stomachs growling.

_'I'm going to find a way to get back at those two! Just they wait and see!" _Sano and Yahiko both thought.

__________

What if… 

Chapter 4: What if Saito was…

Ideas of evil doings, ways to torture and humiliate Kaoru and Kenshin ran through Yahiko's head.

_'But first, I have to find a way to untie this rope…'_ Silence engulfed him as he thought to himself. _'Hmmm…Sano's been pretty quiet,'_ Yahiko suspected. Then FINALLY an idea popped into his head. 

"Hey Sano, lets bite out way through this rope," Yahiko felt confident that his plan would work. [He's so slow…^^] Sano was quiet for a moment. Then he spit something out of his mouth. "Way ahead of you, kid," then he continued chewing on the rope. For some reason, Yahiko blew up, and you could see the steam coming out of his ears.

"STOP CALLING ME KID!" Yahiko exclaimed and threw his head back, hitting Sano and making him black out.

_'Hehehehehe…now's my chance to catch up.'_

Now Yahiko had the same amount of rope left as Sano. It was at that time when Sano because conscious again.

"Grrr…stupid kid! What did you do that for?!" Sano said angrily. "You called me kid, stupid rooster head!" Yahiko spat back. It was a good thing they weren't facing each other because with the amount of electricity their eyes generated towards each other, they would have started a fire.

They both decided to cool down because fighting didn't get them closer to escaping. 

Then Sano said, "Oi, lets have a contest. Whoever gets untied first, gets that bag of money over there," Sano pointed to the bag that sat there by its lonesome self. _'Someone must have dropped it, but oh well. Finders keepers, losers weepers, as I always say,'_ Sano laughed to himself.

"Alright. I'll win for sure," Yahiko agreed to Sano's suggestion. Sano was silent again. When Yahiko looked over his shoulder, Sano had started already.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"I didn't say I would play fair. Especially when it's dealing with money…KID! Anyways, hay is for horses! HAHAHAHAHA!" Yahiko started to turn red with anger, but he put all his anger toward that rope, chewing on it like crazy. 

_' I'll make sure I win.'_

Meanwhile…back at the dojo… 

[this part is similar to the series, but not entirely…]

"I'll pour it for you Kenshin!"

"No! I will pour it for you Sir Ken!" 

Kaoru and Megumi were at it again: fighting over who pours sake better. Kenshin was just sitting there, eyes wide open. [O_O]

Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, and Suzume were have some type of celebration due to Sano's and Yahiko's absence, though most thought it was out of Kaoru's generous heart. Kaoru bought all the good and jugs of sake, while everyone just enjoyed what was served.

Somehow, the competition between Kaoru and Megumi turned into who can drink that most sake, Megumi just kept pouring little amounts of sake into her tea cup, while Kaoru went for the extreme. She reached for the full bottle of sake. [ACK! I CAN'T BEAR TO WATCH!]

"Ummm…Miss Kaoru? I don't think…" But he was too late, Kaoru already drank the while bottle. She started hiccupping like there was no tomorrow.

"You *hiccup…hiccup* wanna fight? *hiccup hiccup hiccup*" She tried with all her might to get up. When she did, she swayed her way to the bowls of food.  She picked up as much as she could and made her way outside. Megumi, accepting her offer, followed her. Kenshin just 'Oro'ed.'

Everything went quiet, and everyone except Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi were sleeping.

When Megumi set her foot outside, Kaoru got ready to attack. As Megumi stood still, she looked around, searching for her opponent. When she faced Kaoru, Kaoru threw the bowl of food at Megumi and started running around laughing like a 5 year old. Kenshin, witnessing the whole incident, fell over with a *thump*.

Megumi started running after Kaoru trying to through pills that when they hit the ground, they cause a tiny exposion. [She's very evil! And when she's evil…she's dangerous!] But whenever she thought she got a direct hit, Kaoru would trip [from being so drunk] and it would miss her by a few feet.

When Kaoru thought she couldn't run anymore, she ran into a random room and held it shut.

An hour past and Megumi finally left, getting tired from playing childish games. While Kaoru was looking around the room, she figured out it was Kenshin's room. She wanted to have more fun so she decided to play dress up. Dress up like whom? Kenshin!

When she finished, she peeked outside to see if he was still awake. She spotted him not far from where she was. Kenshin, feeling a presence near him, looked to his right and met with violet eyes. 

Kaoru them came out with a huge grin and said, "Ta-daa!" And in a deep, but not too deep, voice she said, "I'm Kenshin Himura and I have a cool sword!" And pointed at the reverse-blade sword at her left side. Kenshin just looked at her in amazement and fell over with a huge *clunk*. She had the same gi, [Well, with all the blood stains and slits on Kenshin's gi, he supposed to have spares.] the same slippers, the same low-tied ponytain, and the same eye color [Contacts, I guess. ^_^]. But what caught his attention was the scar on her cheek with blood dripping down her neck. _'She must have purposely cut herself…with my sword, that she did.'_ He suspected that because he spotted blood on the sharp end on the blade. He just looked at her with worried eyes.

"What? I couldn't look like you if I didn't put the scar," Kaoru then took the reverse-blade sword out of its sheath and started swinging it around clumsily. As she took a step to the side, she didn't take an effort to look at where she was going. She tripped and before she could hit the ground, Kenshin caught her [The Infamous Catch ^_~]. When he look at her, she past out [Who wouldn't? Being drunk and losing blood…she was bound to loose consciousness.].

Back to Sanosuke and Yahiko… 

Well, eventually Sano won and go the money. He decided to eat out before they got back to pay Kenshin and Kaoru a visit. Yahiko untied himself minutes after. He rattled on and on about how it wasn't fair that Sano started first, but he finally stopped when they arrived at a restaurant similar to the Akabeko. Sano used the money to buy everything, that related to beef, he could afford. He offered Yahiko food, but Sano being the selfish [Gomen Sano fan…had to say something.] one he is, would take back the food as Yahiko was about to take it and put it in his mouth. Sano did this a couple times and Yahiko quit falling for his tricks. Instead, he just sat across Sano with his arms crossed, looking to the left with a frown on his face. 

Sano was still eating while Yahiko sat there thinking on how to get revenge towards Sano, Kenshin, and ugly girl. Then a thought struck him.

"Hey rooster head, I'm going to the bathroom," He lied. Sano just ignored him and kept eating, filling himself with food.

Yahiko then snuck out and wandered the busy city. His memory took him to a run-own shack type shop. He remembered going to this place when he was a servant for those slimy liars. 

He took a second to look at the place, and then finally went inside. He went down on his knees in from of the figure and said, "I've come here Saito, to ask a favor." When he looked at the man, he became stunned. He was wearing a…witch costume and had a wart on his nose [imagine that 0.o] 

"Mr. Saito, ummm…*ahem*" Yahiko felt nervous to ask him about his outfit, but he knew Saito was smart so he would catch up eventually. "Oh, you're talking about this?" He pointed towards himself. "Well, I just thought witchcraft would be fun so I tried it out. Fighting just didn't interest me anymore," he said with a huge smile on his face. "I was really intimidated to try it after watching Harry Potter." [XD] Yahiko looked curious, "What's Harry Potter?" "Oh, ummm…never mind that. So what do you ask of me?" Yahiko quickly went to the point. "Do you happen to have a spell that could exchange souls so that a person is in another guys body and the other way around?" Yahiko questioned. "Well, it will take a few days until it takes affect, but it will word. So yes I do have a spell." "Great! Ummm…I'll pay you later." Yahiko said with puppy eyes. "Fine, but let me take a picture of you so that I'll remember that you owe me. And if you never pay me back, I'll hunt you down," Saito had an evil grin on his face that meant death. Yahiko just laughed nervously and nodded. He didn't object to the picture taking, even though he kinda believed what Sano said…

"Those things take away a year of your life! Get it away from me! I'm not going to be in the picture!"

Yahiko shivered at the thought. But he had to hurry so that Sano wouldn't suspect anything. So Saito said a chant that was about 3 minutes long. When he was done, he told Yahiko to leave because he needed his beauty sleep and to not to forget to pay him. Yahiko then left wandering the streets again thinking…

'What should I do to Kaoru?' 

__________

*Whew* I think that was pretty long. Sorta thought that that was funny. What about you? ^^

I already have an idea to what's going to happen next, but if you have anything that might fit in the story…feel free to put it in your review! ^_~

So what do you think about it? Funny? Well just leave your comments on your review! I take flames, but only if they're said nicely. ^_^

Well anyways, thanks for reading chapter four. Now you can go ahead and press the button that says 'Go.' ^^

[ -miko demon hunter- ] aka [ -kamiya riyuka- ]


	6. What if Yahiko turned into a frog?

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: If any of my faithful reviewers [^_^] or anyone would like to help in the creation of a new fanfic…[this idea was begging to be written] please e-mail me at demonwingmikogoddess@hotmail.com!! But you can also IM me at LiLKaWaiiShOUjo. I already have the plot and everything. So if you're interested…go ahead and do all of the above. Domo arigatou gosaimazu!!

Summery: What if Kenshin was in Sanosuke's body while Sanosuke was in Kenshin's body? How you that all work out? What will the reactions of the people around them be? Well, things will definitely be DIFFERENT.

*Important: R/R! It encourages me to update this story faster! ^_~

*Even more important: Thanks a BUNCH to…

Mary: ACK! Great suggestions! Just wait and see on what I'll do Kaoru! You'll probably have an idea…but I'll try to change it a bit. It's cool to know that you're a Harry Potter fan. As for Kaoru, well, she was drunk after all so she was a bit of a psycho. Hmmm…I'll make the cut just a light scar for your sake. ^_^ It would be sorta funny though…people looking and pointing at them saying, 'Oh look! They're twins except one has dark hair and the other has red hair!' 

Freda Potter: Yes…I tried to make Saito a typical witch before more of my imagination took over and started naming all these weird characteristics. ^^ Ok, I know that contacts didn't exist, but I guess there was nothing else that I could think of that was in my mind that would make eyes a different color. 

Kitsune Magic: Yah, I can't believe it myself. Harry Potter…Rurouni Kenshin…Harry Potter…Rurouni Kenshin…nope sorry, no connection found. X_X 

Akari Sennyami: Thanks! I spent a lot of time trying to think the last chapter through. The body switching will affect everyone a lot!

Mistress of time: I haven't been able to check up on your story yet because I've been so busy too and right now I'm juggling between homework and writing this story. But thanks for the motivations and I'll try to get to your story soon! ^^

Yume Kuroi: HAH! I didn't know Lauli had powers…. Well, Sano and Kenshin didn't officially switch, but they will soon! 

MorganII: Yes! Pity Sano! ^_~ All the ideas had to be smushed into one paragraph because…because…I have absolutely no idea, but gomen ne! I have bad English skills! 

Ven87cg: I tend to do the same thing…go all peculiar around other people. They just stare at me like I have something coming out of my nose. v_v But anyways, thanks a lot and its nice to know that I have such faithful reviewers!

Sayianprincess: Yes, everyone who reviews will get mentioned. I try to make everyone feel appreciated. 

Sayian Siblings Goten and Hope: Well, I decided not to make the cut thingy a scar because I guess it would break some people's hearts. 

…also to those who will [I hope more people will review.] review later…I would also like to thank you!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Not as much as reviews as last chapter, but I'm still very grateful! ^_^

a/n: I may not have an excuse…but I just haven't been inspired lately…-_- I have all the ideas [well kinda] but they just won't go into words. It is a horrible thing. I think I was just worn out from all the thinking I did last chapter.

Warning: May not be very funny, but I tried. Also…mistakes are everywhere! They are invading my story!

Disclaimer: They don't want to be owned by me…*grins* if they were, who knows what would happen to them! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways…I hope you enjoy chapter 5…is it? [Sorry, I'm losing track…O_O]

__________

_previous chapter_…

Yahiko shivered at the thought. But he had to hurry so that Sano wouldn't suspect anything. So Saito said a chant that was about 3 minutes long. When he was done, he told Yahiko to leave because he needed his beauty sleep and to not forget to pay him. Yahiko then left wandering the streets again thinking…

_'What should I do to Kaoru?'_

__________

What if… 

Chapter 5: What if Yahiko turned into a frog?

Yahiko quickly ran to the restaurant as fast as his legs could take him. This time, he really needed to use the bathroom. 'Great…just great. NOW I have to use the bathroom. *sigh* great timing.' 

Sano was asleep, but what he was asleep on felt very uncomfortable…cold…and extremely hard. But he just ignored the feeling and continued his slumber. After all, it is 11:20 at night.

Yahiko anticipated that he would get to the bathroom in no time. As soon as he got in front of the restaurant, he spotted Sano lying on the ground sleeping. Trying not to wake him, he tip-toed as quietly as he could towards the eating place. Even if he tried holding it back, he couldn't hold it any longer so instead, he ran as silently as could as if his life depended on it. The air blowing by him slowed down his need to use the bathroom. But as soon as he got there, he quickly put toilet covers on top of the seat, etc. [you people know the rest…*grin*] 

Sano finally woke up getting tired of hearing voices around him. "Geez…can you people get any louder?! Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep here?!" Sano just glared at the people as they stopped, stared, and giggled. Sano just blew it off as if he couldn't care in the world. When he lied back down, he suddenly remembered about the kid. 'Shit. He better not be in any type of trouble…oh wait…nature calls.'

Sano made his way inside and was greeted by angry women screaming at him to get out. Not really knowing what was going on, he just casually walked towards the bathroom ignoring all the mean and rude comments. He was now almost in front of the bathroom door when he heard, "PUSH! PUSH! COME ON…*gasp*…there yah go…darn it." And about 5 minutes later, the person finally flushed the toilet. After finishing and cleaning up, Yahiko came out of the bathroom only to see Sano laughing his rooster-head off. Yahiko turned red and started chewing on Sano's head. The chewing stopped when Sano pulled him off saying, "Hope you didn't clog it because imma use it, too" And left with a grin on his face.

Back at the dojo…

"*sigh* Why must it always end like this?" Kenshin was carrying Kaoru to her room for the second time in a week. "I should restrict her from drinking sake from now on, that I should." 

Kaoru fidgeted in Kenshin's arms probably, from Kenshin's perspective, having a dream. It didn't take long to get to her room. Kenshin gently laid her in her futon and tucked her in. When he thought that everything was fine, he stood up, stared at her for a minute, and reflected on her beauty. 'Her face is so smooth and…' But his thoughts were cut short when Kaoru reached out and grabbed one of Kenshin's legs. "Orooooo…" Kenshin tried as hard as he could to fall with a soft 'thud' as to not wake Kaoru up. He just laid there swirly-eyed. Not much time past when Kenshin thought once again, '*sigh* I might as well make the best of it, that I should.' When he tried to get in a more content position, he felt her hand, and confirmed that she had yet another fever. In an instant, he left in search of a towel. He lightly sprinkled it with some warm water. He went back to Kaoru's room and gently placed it on her forehead. He decided to watch over her just to make sure if she needed anything. So he laid next to her, not in her futon, but he lay next to her and dozed off.

It was now about 11:47 when Sano and Yahiko got back to the dojo. They wanted to surprise Kenshin and Kaoru that they were back to terrorize their lives once again. Yahiko went to Kenshin's room while Sano went to visit Kaoru. When Sano opened the door, he grinned at the site. Yahiko came running back to tell Sano that Kenshin's wasn't in his room. When he caught hold of the image in front of him he covered his eyes and screamed, "Her ugliness is blinding me…! But wait, WHAT DID SHE DO TO KENSHIN?!" Sano grabbed the boy and closed his mouth with his hand. "Shut up, brat. You might wake them up," Sano whispered. At the word 'brat,' Yahiko bit his hand making Sano release him. "I'm tired. Ja ne," and Yahiko walked off, yawning, towards his room. But unbeknownst to everyone, Kenshin was awake, listening to Sano and Yahiko's bickering. He couldn't help but imagine the look on their faces when they realized that he was in Kaoru's room.

The time: 11:50. Sano left the dojo and was on his way to the clinic. He decided that he would sleep on one of the empty beds for tonight. As he strode along in the cold, but relaxing night, he thought, 'Guess we have to surprise little missy and her loveable swordsman tomorrow.' When he arrived, Megumi gladly let him in and showed him to his futon.

Yahiko lied down and sinisterly thought, 'Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh…I wonder when Saito's spell will start taking affect? OH! I have the best revenge plan in store for poor ol' busu…' Those were his last thoughts before sleep overtook him. 

Just as if Yahiko's question was answered, a while light engulfed Kenshin and Sanosuke at exactly 12:00 midnight. Kaoru didn't wake up because she felt so sick that she couldn't get herself to open at least one eyelid to see what was going on. Instead, she just turned her body to face the opposite direction. 

Kenshin and Sano weren't able to awaken. It felt as if they were paralyzed. Even thought the process took long, the light didn't start fading around Kenshin and Sano until 12:01.

It was another beautiful day in Tokyo. The birds were singing, the trees were blowing at a rhythmic tune, and the air was as refreshing as ever. Everything was to start out normal, but as you know, nothing in this fanfic is normal. So, here's how it started…

Kaoru woke up feeling refreshed and not so sick as yesterday. As she sat up and stretched in her futon, she looked to her left and saw Kenshin! She started to panic thinking of *what* she did with Kenshin. 'No…' she laughed nervously, 'my imagination is just too big for my liking.' With that confirmed, she started focusing on his face, like what he did with her's. She noticed that he seemed to look a tad bit different. As she went to touch his face, his eyes opened. Kaoru tensed and stuttered, "Ummm…haha…t-there was something on y-your face. Well I guess I better go. Heh heh heh…" Before she could leave he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so that she sat on her futon again. He had a curious look on his face. The curiosity spread and Kaoru asked, "Kenshin, are you feeling alright? I couldn't help but notice that you've…changed. And you look a lot like Sanosuke." Kaoru was right. Kenshin still kind of looked like Kenshin, but just make his eyebrows a bit thicker, his hair color a bit brownish-reddish, his eyes a little on the brown side, and his hair a tiny bit shorter and you have Sanoshin [get it…Sanosuke and Kenshin put together?]. "Are you sick or something? Never mind that. I'll just get Megumi," at that said, she left for the clinic.

At the clinic…

Megumi was examining Sanosuke because a similar situation happened in the clinic. Megumi was suspicious because she found Sanosuke awake at 4:00 in the morning! As you and I know, Sanosuke is not that type of person [not that I know of…{hah, what a funny thought…Sano being organized and polite and everything Kenshin is.}]. Shocked, Megumi walked up to him, put a hand over his forehead, and asked the same question Kaoru asked, "Sanosuke, are you feeling alright?" After confirming that nothing was wrong with Sanosuke, Kaoru burst into the clinic. She greeted Dr. Gensai and went straight to Megumi. "Megumi, do you think if it's ok if you examine Kenshin. He seems to be different today," Kaoru pleaded. Megumi, after hearing this, put on a grin and said, "Sure…anything for Kenshin." Fox ears appeared on the top of her head while she laughed her usual laugh. 

Kenshin and Sanosuke, being as slow as they sometimes are, were wondering why they were sleeping in either Kaoru's room or in the clinic. Since they didn't have mirrors at the time, they really couldn't see what was so unusual about them today. But, as they plainly looked at themselves, Kenshin noticed that he was wearing a white outfit, and Sanosuke notice observed that he was wearing a magenta gi. Not knowing what else to do…they both screamed as they realized their conditions. 

Yahiko instinctively ran to the source of the scream. 'It sounded like Kenshin's voice…only, a tad unusual.' He hastily opened Kaoru's door, only to find a weird looking Kenshin looking panicky and staring at his hands. It finally dawned on Yahiko that the spell had taken affect! 'MWAHAHAHAHA! This is great!' Yahiko had the superman pose: hand pulled into a fist, that were put on his waist, his head held up high, his legs spread apart a little, and a HUGE grin plastered on his face.

"Ummm…" 'I have to choose my words carfully,' "Hey Kenshin…I'm going to the Akabeko to help out Tae and Tsubame for a while. When ugly gets back, just tell her!" Yahiko was already out the gate of the dojo and headed towards the Akabeko to celebrate the completion of his revenge. 

Yahiko got there in no time and quickly looked for Tsubame. Tsubame was serving other customers when she spotted Yahiko. "Ummm…hello Yahiko," Tsubame said in her usual shy voice. Yahiko was walking towards Tsubame when…"Hey Tsubame. I was just wondering i-…" he tripped on a overly large cat lying of the floor and…landed in a kiss with TSUBAME! They both blushed HEAVILY and stared at each other with their lips still locked together. For some magical reason, Yahiko turned into a frog! He looked like a regular frog: green, with some darker green spots on its back, and all the characteristics of a normal frog. Except, the frog Yahiko turned into had spiky hair too at the top of its head. Now, all Yahiko was able to do was ribbit…ribbit…and ribbit some more. Tsubame started to panic, not knowing what do to.

__________

GOMEN NE!! I AM SO SORRY!! One, for not updating sooner and making this chapter really crappy…[I wasn't inspired lately O_Q] and two, I DIDN'T MENTION WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KAORU!! I feel absolutely terrible!! I already know what's going to happen to her, but I just couldn't fit it in this chapter!! FORGIVE ME!!

Comments? I take flames, but only if they are said nicely. ^_^

*sigh* I'm not feeling too great about this chapter…though I hope everyone like it!!

Well anyways, thanks for reading chapter 5. Now you can go ahead and press the button that says 'Go.' ^^

*Don't forget…if you want to help me and are committed to write a new fanfic with me…just send me an e-mail, or IM me at LiLKawAiiShOUjo. Arigatou once again!!

[ -miko demon hunter- ] aka [ -kamiya riyuka- ]


	7. What if Yahiko was my husband?

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: Hmmm…just to let you know…I won't be releasing my new story until I actually finish the WHOLE thing. It's because I don't want you guys to wait, and I don't want to keep thinking on what to write next. So if you have a great idea you want to share with me…just e-mail it…you know where…and I'll try to fit it in the story. Any idea will do. Just to get the juices flowing in your brains, the stories going to be about Kaoru's past, but in her POW. It's going to be an A/U. I'll be updating it every so often, about a couple days apart.

Summery: What if Kenshin was in Sanosuke's body while Sanosuke was in Kenshin's body? How you that all work out? What will the reactions of the people around them be? Well, things will definitely be DIFFERENT.

I've changes this fic to an A/U because all this future stuff is in the past.

*Important: R/R! This will be the last chapter since I can't come up with any more ideas. X_X This story is going down the pit of damnination [aka hell]. But be sure to read my other fic that will be coming out probably…next month. *avoids being hit by vegetables* Yes, I know. Next month. Long time eh? Well, I hope you won't be disappointed.

*Even more important: Thanks a Honey BUNCHes of Oats to…

Mary: Thanks for reviewing my story! I know it's not the best…but I tried. Was the previous chapter that funny? Well I'm glad you thought it was! Yahiko turned into a frog because Tsubame IS that gross. Hard to believe huh? Tsubame is actually the witch from the Seven Dwarves disguised. ^_^ She's not going to be his princess, but guess who is? HAHA…it'll all be revealed to you at the end. X_X This story might turn sad, but who knows, it could be happy! 

Polka Dot: Yahiko turned into a frog because of Tsubame's kiss. It could also be because of my twisted imagination. You pick.

MorganII: What a good idea. Kaoru SHOULD kiss Yahiko to get him back to normal! That would be funny…hmmm…

incomplete13:  Yes I know. This story is too weird. I don't think there will be any more NORMAL chapters. It depends since this is the last chapter. But I don't think this chapter will be any normal-er [if that is a word] that the other chapters. 

Kitsune Magic: It's a horrible thing isn't it? Not being able to what you're thinking into words. *sigh* It's a curse. 

Mistress of time: Thanks for putting up with me not updating SOONER! Doesn't it make you crazy of not knowing what happens next? Well you'll have to read this chapter to see if Sano and Kenshin go back to their rightful bodies. ^^

Ven87cg: Ok, I didn't like the whole Yahiko turn into frog thing either, but I'm just going to leave it there. Too lazy to change it. Sorry about that! @_@ Well, if you're interested in Kenshin/Kaoru fics, YOU'RE HIRED! Lol. If you like those kind of stories, [more details up ^ there] then just tell me you're ideas and I'll give you LOTS and LOTS of credit. ^_^

ernia: I will do one more of those since this will be the last chapter. So for yours and everyone's sake, [not the rice wine ^_^] I'll do it one last time. But this one will be different. It will kinda be part of the story, but it'll be funny. 

…also to those who will [I hope more people will review.] review later…I would also like to thank you since I won't be doing any more chapters!

Thank you everyone for reviewing and putting up with me not reviewing earlier. I'm so sorry! I just didn't have enough time. But now I'm on vacation and so from now on, I'll be working on my new fanfic. So thank you again for all your support! I REALLY appreciate it!!

Warning: May not be very funny, but I tried. Also…mistakes are everywhere! They are invading my story!

Disclaimer: Don't sue please. After this, no more torture from me. [Kenshin-gumi - *sigh*]

Anyways…I hope you enjoy the last and final chapter of What If? 

__________

_previous chapter…_

Except, the frog Yahiko turned into had spiky hair too at the top of its head. Now, all Yahiko was able to do was ribbit…ribbit…and ribbit some more. Tsubame started to panic, not knowing what do to.

__________

What if… 

****

Chapter 6: What if Yahiko was my husband?

Everyone gave up on trying to figure out why Sano and Kenshin were acting peculiar lately [Yes…they are gullible and don't take this seriously…stupid.] So they just headed back to the dojo skipping and prancing hand in hand singing to the 'I Love You' song [Yah…it's the Barney song.]

Tsubame decided that Yahiko looked better as a frog [that took a lot of will power since he turns into a total hottie when he gets older *blushes*]. So she picked him up and threw him in a cage. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You are…MINE! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!" Yahiko shivered after hearing Megumi's signature laugh take affect on Tsubame. "*Sniff* *sniff* My Tsubame has turned…evil. Hah, oh well. I just have to focus on getting out of this…place." Yahiko started to feel all tingly inside. When he looked at himself to see what was happening to him, he saw that his webbed feet were exchanged with human ones. He started rejoicing, but the commotion going on in the cage caused it to tumble from left to right or right to left. '*Whew* It's a good thing that the Akabeko's busy today or I would have been as good as dead if I was caught,' Yahiko thought since he couldn't use real words. So he started rolling around to who knows where with people staring at him [Yes…he was able to leave…and yah…parts of him are still frog.]. He rolled his way to the dojo [I don't know how.] and was shocked at what he saw. The Kenshin-gumi? Dancing and singing? To a Barney song?! 'Yup,' Yahiko concluded. 'I'm either hallucinating or I'm just going crazy from everything that has happened lately.' No one paid attention to the frog in the cage because they were all drunk and were watching Kaoru beat the crap out of Sano [Kenshin] because…

_*flashback*_

_"Kaoru?" Sano knelt down on one knee. "Will you…*ahem* marry me?" Kaoru blushed a deep crimson color. "That would be nice…since Mr. Red Head over there is too shy to ask me. And anyways, he wouldn't want to marry me. *Silence* "BUT STOP PLAYING AROUND YOU BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!" And Kaoru continued to hit Sano with her magical bokken that appears whenever she needs it. Only Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko knew that they switched bodies. "Don't play jokes!!" Kaoru yelled. Yahiko laughed and laughed and Kenshin [Sano] did the same. "But…I really want to marry you!" Sano [Kenshin] said in between hits from Kaoru. "Grrr…" Kaoru increased her speed on pounding Sano._

_*end of flashback*_

Kaoru continued beating Sano while Yahiko magically changes back into a human again. Kaoru stopped attempting to kill Sano and was the first one to approach the cage. She said, "Hey Yahi-…Yahi-…uh…what was your name again?" Everyone = ^_^6 "Grrr…it's Yahiko you ugly hag…and if you don't mind, would you get me out of here!" Yahiko was getting impatient because the cage was too small for him to be comfortable. Instead of doing his request, they just stared blankly at him.

After a few minute, Megumi said, "You should be on Ripley's Believe it or Not for the kid who fit in a tiny, tiny," she started measuring how small the cage might be with her index fingers until they were so close together that she looked cross-eyed and fell over from being dizzy. But she continued saying 'tiny, tiny, tiny, etc.' Yahiko got soo mad that he broke the cage and yelled at them, "I'M NOT A KID!!" He took in deep breathes to calm himself down. All went quiet until…

"Yah you are…" Yahiko quickly turned red and looked to him left and saw that it was Kenshin [Sano] who said it. His whole image of Kenshin crumbled and Yahiko turned to the 'dark side.' [^_^ couldn't help it…I just watched a Star Wars movie.]

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!" Kenshin started to skip around the dojo saying 'nah na-nah nah nah NAH!' with Yahiko right behind him.

*Silence*

"ARGH!! Oh shut up!" Yahiko screamed. Kenshin stopped and turned around.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

*Silence*

"No, you shut up!!"

"No, you shut up!!"

"No, you shut up!!"

"No, you shut up!!"

*Silence*

"No!!" Yahiko screeched.

"Yes!!" Kenshin shrieked back.

"No!!" Yahiko cocked his head forward.

"Yes!!" Kenshin did the same, making Yahiko pull his head back.

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

THE END!!

Kenshin and Yahiko: Awww…!!

*Glare at each other*

"Stop copying me!!" Yahiko yelled.

"You!!"

"You!!"

"You!!"

"You!!"

"You!!"

"You!!"

MDH: I said…THE END!!

Kenshin and Yahiko: *Silence*

MDH: *Grin* That's better. Now…get me ice cream!!

Kenshin and Yahiko: Yes Ma'am!!

*Look at each other angrily*

MDH: DON'T START!! *clears throat* Ok, now off you go. ^_^

__________

There was the funny part ernia! ^_^ Hope everyone liked it because I sure thought it was funny. I know it was short, but yah…

Ok, Sano and Kenshin were never able to switch back because they didn't know how [they tried running into each other but that didn't work…V_V] so they just gave up and never got married since Kenshin didn't want to marry Megumi and Sano didn't want to marry Kaoru. So everyone died…single. O_Q Well, maybe except Yahiko because he's going to marry me when he's older!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! I'm so evil. -_-

[That's where I got the title for this chapter. X_X]

This story kinda turned out sad. But that's ok because I like angst. A LOT. ^^

Well I hope you like this chapter!! This is probably the best out of all of them. Pfft…maybe there were no good chapters.

Well anyways, thanks for reading chapter 6. Now you can go ahead and press the button that says 'Go.' ^^

Comments? I take flames, but only it they are said nicely. ^_^

*Don't forget…if you want to help me and are committed to write a new fanfic with me…just send me an e-mail, or IM me at LiLKawAiiShOUjo. Arigatou once again!!

*Wind blows* R/R…

[ -miko demon hunter- ] aka [ -kamiya riyuka- ]

Thanks for reading What If? 


End file.
